Turrets
Turrets are one of Rapture's many automated defense systems. Most are activated by being in the line of sight for too long. The three types of turrets are machine gun, flamethrower and grenade launcher. Turrets may be temporarily stunned with electrical weapons like the Electrobolt plasmid allowing them to be hacked. Hacked turrets are useful allies and will attack enemies that step into the line of sight. All turrets look like machines mounted on swivel chairs. Turrets are may also be frozen by the Winter Blast plasmid, which has the additional effects of both slowing down the flow of fluid in the hacking minigame and electrical damage is not dealt to the turret. Hostile turrets can be hacked when distracted by the Target Dummy plasmid while their gunfire is temporarily redirected in a safe direction away from the player's position (or where enemies may be standing!). Hostile turrets also prioritize targeting Target Dummies over the player. Like the rest of the security system, turrets become deadlier with every successive deck, dealing out and withstanding more damage to both enemies and players Machine Gun ::Works like Jack's machine gun, but with less damage and a faster firing rate. Tends to easily draw the enemy's attention. The turret's machine gun is based on the Browning M1919A4. Grenade Launcher ::Shoots a rocket propelled grenade, like the Grenade Launcher's heat-seeking rocket. They're easily destroyed, because the player can use Telekinesis to launch the grenade right back. Does strong damage, but doesn't take abuse like the Machine Gun brand. Less common than the Machine Gun. Flamethrower ::The rarest turret, it lives up to its namesake by igniting enemies. These turrets pop up from a grate in the ground, taking the player by surprise. Valuable because they completely distract the enemy from the player and the turret. Locations There are 3 flamethrower turrents scatterd around rapture. 1. Welcome to rapture- appears when you try to use the door to neptunes bounty. Extends out of the ground after the security door opens. 2. Arcadia- small groto near the Rosa Galica. 3. Proving Grounds- located near one of the little sister adam collection sites. Hacking ::The difficulty of hacking turrets commonly ranges from easy to medium, made easier by the Security Expert series of Engineering Tonics. Level 4 Research makes turret-hacking instant. Hacked turrets will attack any enemies within their range of fire. Turrets may only be hacked if they are not actively targeting the player or if they are disabled. They may be stunned by the Electro Bolt plasmid (which additionally damages the turret), frozen by the Winter Blast plasmid (which also slows down the hacking minigame), distracted by the Target Dummy plasmid, if stunned by a Shotgun loaded with Electric Buckshot or a Chemical Thrower loaded with Electric Gel (not advised—these attacks will substantially damage or destroy the turret), or if frozen by a Chemical Thrower loaded with Liquid Nitrogen. Security Evasion series of Physical Tonics will make it a bit easier to approach a hostile turret. Research Benefits ::All three turrets types are applied to the same research. Research benefits include increased damage, the possibility of finding ammo on destroyed turrets, and an "autohack" feature, which allows the player to instantly hack a disabled or distracted (See Target Dummy) turret without having to open and solve the hacking minigame. Category:Enemies Category:Research